AOD
by KuVuKiLAND-404
Summary: Menjalani berbagai kehidupan. Menghadapi semua bentuk kekuatan di alam semesta. Puluhan Dimensi telah dia jajaki, dan semua hancur ditangannya. Bukan karena dendam, namun karena itu adalah tugasnya. Dia yang menyimpan buku takdir, sebuah kepercayaan besar yang dipercayakan padanya. AOD, Cerita telah di mulai. Chapter 3 : 002
1. chapter 1

Angel Of Destruction (AOD)

Genre : Fantasy, Supranatural, Action.

.X.

Summary : Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memiliki sebuah kekuatan untuk menjelajahi dimensi? Senangkah? Atau tidak tahu akan bagaimana? Jawaban itu cukup masuk akal bagi Naruto, namun untuk mereka yang tidak tahu betapa besar nestapa yang akan menunggu. Bukan pembawa takdir, juga bukan pembawa perdamaian. Dia datang atas perintah alam, menjatuhkan mereka yang pantas dijatuhkan.

.x.

Chapter 1

Prolog

.

Dewa Rahwana, sosok yang mungkin menjadi sebuah momok menakutkan bagi semua manusia. Dan Rama, merupakan kebalikan dari semua sifat Rahwana.

Rahwana adalah penjahat, dan Rama adalah Pahlawan. Cap itu mungkin sudah mendarah daging bagi manusia di dunia ini.

Selama hidupnya, Rahwana hanya mencintai satu wanita, dewi Setyawati. Sampai pada akhirnya, dewi itu mati dan meninggalkan dirinya. Beberapa tahun berlalu, dan cinta Rahwana tetap utuh dihati. Hingga kemudian, takdir mempertemukan raja itu dengan titisan istrinya, Shinta.

Namun semua kenyataan dirasa begitu kejam.

Shinta yang saat itu telah menjadi milik Rama, calon raja dari kerajaan besar di dunia itu. Rahwana yang tahu jika Shinta telah menjadi milik Rama hanya mempunyai pilihan. Merelakan, atau merebutnya dengan segala cara! Apapun itu.

Dan Rahwana memilih yang kedua. Dia menculik Shinta.

3 tahun disekap, Shinta diperlakukan bak ratu. Dilayani dengan baik. Bahkan walah Rahwana bisa memperkosa dia atau memaksanya, namun tidak dilakukan. Rahwana tahu, cinta itu tidak butuh paksaan.

Setiap hari, Setiap jam Rahwana mendatangi Shinta, merayu, memberikan puisi yang begitu indah didengar. Selama itu pula, sifat Rahwana berubah pada rakyatnya, menjadi lebih tenang, murah senyum dan juga baik. Semua, karena keberadaan cinta abadinya.

Semua perasaan tulus itu berakhir dengan luluhnya Shinta. Dia mulai mencintai Rahwana bahkan lebih dari Rama, tapi kesadaran juga menghantamnya, Shinta tidak dapat menghianati cinta Rama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shinta. Selalu, dan selamanya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku juga tidak dapat menghianati suamiku."

"Aku senang, terima kasih. Sekarang, hanya ada satu yang dapat memilikimu. Aku akan menghadapi Rama sebagai kesatria, dan saat semua selesai, disana akan berdiri orang yang akan memilikimu."

Perang terjadi, dan akhirnya Rahwana kalah. Shinta yang senang karena diselamatkan menghambur mendatangi Rama, namun semua kebahagiaan itu sirna setelah Rama mencurigainya telah dinodai Rahwana.

Shinta bersikukuh bahwa dia masih suci, tapi Rama tidak percaya sampai Shinta menceburkan diri ke api suci dan membuat Rama percaya. Dalam keadaan sekarat, Rahwana menangis pilu...

"Mengapa kau memilihnya, Shinta? Orang yang tidak mencintaimu setulus aku mencintaimu?"

Bahkan Rahwana tidak mengerti mengapa Shinta memilih pria yang tidak mempercainya 100 persen.

"Tuhan, jika memang takdir antara aku dan Shinta terlarang, mengapa kau ciptakan istana cinta megah dihatiku?"

.x.

Naruto dapat melihat semua duka Rahwana. Menangis? Tidak! Dia datang bukan untuk itu. Hitam kelam sabit yang dia bawa perlahan terayun. Ah, benar, ini... Adalah waktunya.

"Damailah, wahai Rahwana. Sekarang, bebanmu telah lenyap."

Ucapan itu memang teramat sangat datar, tapi tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Sabit yang Naruto bawa perlahan menarik sukma (nyawa) Rahwana dan membawa senyum pada sosok penjahat itu.

"Satu lagi nyawa yang kuambil."

Itu tidak seperti ungkapan senang. Seperti nada tanpa kosonan yang benar-benar jengah dalam menghadapi hidup. Jubah hitam tidak berbentuk miliknya terayun. Ditengah area pertempuran ini, entah berapa nyawa yang dia kirim untuk mendapatkan sebuah keadilan akherat.

"Sekarang.,."

Iris semerah darah mengerikan berputar pelan. Sabit hitam terangkat tinggi dan menimbulkan bunyi guntur besar yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi para makluk hidup. Tanah bergetar hebat diiring dengan semua air terangkat. Itu seperti seolah-olah semua air sedang ditumpahkan.

Sepuluh pasang sayap berbulu hitam menyeruak dibalik punggung, bersamaan sebuah bayangan hitam dari langit muncul dan membuat semua mata yang melihatnya akan bergetar dalam ketakutan.

"Dunia ini..."

"... Atas perintah alam. Hancurlah."

Hentakan kuat dari sabit hitamnya meluluh lantahkan peradaban. Dan tidak hanya butuh waktu satu jam, dunia itu telah hancur. Ya, hancur.

Diruang hampa, Naruto yang telah melaksanakan 'tugas' kembali berdiam diri. Tubuhnya melayang seperti tidak ada satupun tarikan yang akan membuatnya terjatuh. Kelopak seputih mutiara terbuka, menampilkan iris merahnya setelah sebuah suara kembali mengintrupsikan untuk dia menjalankan tugas selanjutnya.

"Begitu ya... Jadi, anda telah mati ditangan ciptaan anda sendiri."

Tidak ada sahutan apapun, karena memang suara dari-Nya tidak dapat didengarkan makluk yang tidak dia kehendaki.

"Sekarang? Menghancurkan? Atau..."

Suara kosong terdiam membisu. Dalam beberapa detik, sebuah portal hitam muncul di hadapannya, membuatnya tersenyum miris. Mau bagaimanapun, ini memang tugasnya.

"... Tugas diterima."

End?

Ini memang hanya prolog, kurasa. Itu semua tergantung dari kalian yang ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak. Scene ini memang aneh, percampuran antara kisah pewayangan dan Anime? Tapi untuk permulaan, kurasa ini masuk akal untuk seorang 'Arc-Angel' penjelajah dimensi.


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer

Storyline : Panggil saja Bones

Character : Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi

Pairing : -

Rating : T

Warning! : Angel!Naruto. Smart!Naruto. Strong!Naruto. Au! Ooc. Typo. etc-

-AOD-

Chapter 001

"""Siapa kau?"""

"Wahai Ayah dari para Naga, Great-Red. Kekuatanmu memang begitu besar, tidak heran jika eksistensi-Nya dapat dihilangkan begitu saja."

Mata merah dari naga merah raksasa menyalak garang. Walaupun dia tidak melihat pergerakan apapun pada sosok pemuda 20 tahunan yang muncul tiba-tiba melalui sebuah portal, namun dia dapat merasakan hawa sangat kuat dari dalam pemuda itu.

"""Sekali lagi, siapa kau."""

Kali ini sang Apocalypse lebih garang. Namun tetap saja tidak membuat sosok di hadapannya gentar. Sebaliknya, sosok itu mulai menunjukkan pergerakan, membuat Great Red terbang agak menjauh. Energi yang begitu pekat! Itu yang dapat dia rasakan, bukan energi sihir, demonic maupun Holy. Ini berbeda.

"""Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, huh?!"""

Naruto yang berada dalam tudung jubah Angel tersenyum tipis. Tidak, dia tahu betul siapa yang di hadapi, tapi sebenarnya bukan untuk ini dia datang. Bukan untuk Great-Red. Sabit hitam tertarik dari distori buatan, membawa sebuah intimidasi kuat hanya setelah sabit itu keluar dari sarangnya.

Naruto tidak menanggapi berlebih energi luar biasa yang Great-red ciptakan. Dia tahu, walaupun dia sangat kuat, tetap saja jika dibiarkan energi Great-red tetap dapat membuatnya terbunuh. Tapi, menangani Great-red juga bukan tugasnya. Satu sobekan dimensi tercipta di hadapannya. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Naruto masuk ke dalam sobekan dan menghindari luapan energi Great-red.

Tapakan kecil mengiringi suara hewan malam ini. Seperti bunyi 'takk' yang siapapun tidak akan pernah mendengar suara itu karena dia meminimalisir semua kehadirannya. Termasuk menekan energi sabitnya.

Distori kembali muncul dan melahap senjata bermata tiga itu. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam berfikir. Hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengambil informasi. Cukup mudah untuknya, karena selain kekuatan dia juga dianugerahi sebuah kemampuan membaca semesta. Hanya perlu meletakkan tangan pada tanah di dunia yang kau tempati, dan itu akan memberikan semua informasi yang dibutuhkan.

"Dimensinya terbelah. Satu, dua ah-tiga dimensi berbeda. Aku tidak menyangka anda akan menciptakan dunia sekompleks ini."

Naruto menarik tangannya setelah membaca semesta. Sedikit menghirup udara, sosok berwujud pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit mendesah pelan sebelum berjalan pelan menuju arah lain.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya. _Great War_ telah usai, dan aku hanya harus mengawasi mereka dahulu."

Angin berhembus cepat menutupi tubuh Naruto. Seketika itu juga, semua keberadaan dirinya lenyap tak tersisa.

-X-

Michael. Arc-Angel tertinggi surga tengah merenungi perbuatannya dan pasukan Angel yang ikut andil dalam Great War. Perang besar yang seharusnya menjadi perang antara dua kubu. Namun semua menjadi konflik semua pihak saat Angel dan para naga memasuki medan tempur. Sampai puncaknya, semua duka pilu harus ditumpahkan ketika eksistensi berharga dari pencipta mereka menghilang.

Tidak perlu bertanya mengapa pencipta bisa dikalahkan oleh yang diciptakan. Karena itu hal biasa yang pasti akan terlintas di otak masing-masing. Michael bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ' _Ayah_ ' mereka bisa dikalahkan. Dalam hal diluar logika pun itu tidak mungkin, dan tidak akan pernah mungkin. Michael percaya itu.

"Apakah anda masih memikirkan Beliau?"

Wajah tampan yang tidak mungkin dimiliki manusia biasa itu berkerut. Mengacak surai pirangnya sampai membuat agak berantakan. Arc-angel itu beralih memandang sosok malaikat wanita yang juga menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya."

Jawaban singkat sebelum Michael mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sungai yang teramat jernih di hadapannya. Tempat yang mereka naungi sangatlah indah, teramat indah sampai tidak ada satupun kalimat yang mampu mengambarkannya.

"Tahtanya kosong, dan para hamba-Nya terus mengalirkan kepercayaan yang mereka yakini. Jika Beliau tidak ada, maka dunia ini akan benar-benar ada dalam kehancuran."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Michael tersentak kaget mendengar salah satu Arc-angel bawahannya berteriak. Air mata membanjiri wajah cantik angel itu, air mata yang begitu suci dan akan menjadi buliran permata ketika menetes. Michael tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jujur, dia juga bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ayah tidak mati, aku percaya itu! Dia hanya terpecah dan berada di dalam keyakinan hamba-hambanya. Aku percaya, jika Ayah pasti akan tetap ada jika hambanya tetap setia."

"Gabriel..."

"Maka dari itu, kita harus melindungi mereka! Melindungi para umat yang meyakini keberadaan Ayah!"

Tatapan tegas itu mengokokohkan keyakinan Michael. Seharusnya, sebagai tangan kanan Ayah, dia mempercayai hal itu. Tapi, apa yang dia lakukan memang salah. Michael tersenyum kecil, dia mulai beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

"Kau benar, Gabriel. Tapi bagaimana kita melindungi kepercayaan mereka?"

Melindungi manusia memanglah mudah bagi Angel seperti mereka, tapi masalahnya bukan hanya manusia, mereka juga harus melindungi keyakinan itu sendiri untuk mempertahankan Ayah mereka.

"Aku dan Angel lain setuju untukmu memimpin kami dan menggantikan posisi ayah untuk sementara sampai beliau kembali."

Wajah Michael berkerut dalam ketidakpercayaan. Sungguh, ide itu adalah ide paling tidak akan dia setujui! Dia tidak pantas! Tidak! Bahkan dia sangat tidak pantas dalam menduduki Tahta itu!

Tahta Tuhan!

"Tidak! Itu keterlaluan!"

Ucapan tegas tanpa ada celah untuk dibantah. Gabriel melihat itu dengan wajah lelah. Dia sudah menduga hal ini.

"Tidak ada yang pantas duduk di tahta Tuhan selain Anda, Michael sang Arc-Angel. Bahkan kami. Andalah yang terkuat diantara Arc-angel."

Meskipun perkataan Gabriel benar, tapi dia tidak pantas duduk di tahta itu. Akan ada ketidak adilan dimana semua harus menuruti kebaikan yang dia miliki. Michael memang malaikat sempurna, sangat sempurna bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk duduk di Tahta itu.

Tahta Tuhan bukan hanya butuh sisi baik, namun juga sisi buruk. Tahta itu memerlukan seseorang yang tidak buruk, dan tidak baik. Dalam kata seimbang, itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Keadilan tidak dapat di lakukan hanya dari segi kebaikan. Tidak, hidup ini punya dua sisi, Negatif dan Positif.

"Aku, tidak pantas disana. Semua akan saling tumpang tindih jika aku mengambil Tahta Tuhan."

"Tapi, siapa yang akan menjalankan sistem yang telah ada? Jangan terus mengelak, kami membutuhkan anda agar dapat memimpin kami!"

Sistem itu memang dapat dia jalankan, tapi sebatas itu dia tetap memiliki ketidakmampuan. Tapi, ada satu yang dapat menjalankan sistem sekaligus membuat keadialan yang benar-benar adil. Jika Michael adalah tangan kanan Tuhan, maka Dia adalah Tangan kiri Tuhan. Angel yang dapat melakukan apapun dibawah perintah Tuhan. Dan masalahnya Angel itu hanyalah sebuah dongeng para Angel sebelum mereka terlahir.

Angel Of Despair.

Tapi, Michael tidak yakin jika Angel itu benar ada. Kepastian keberadaan Angel itu juga tidak diceritakan ayahnya. Memang sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, semua memang harus di kendalikan agar tetap seimbang.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

"Baiklah. Kami akan mempersiapkan semuanya."

-Naruto side-

Semua hal jika dilihat dari satu sisi memang tidak akan pernah selesai. Dari ribuan tahun Naruto hidup dan menjalankan misi dari-Nya, dia telah melihat banyak sifat manusia. Duka, bahagia, apapun itu dan sebesar apapun itu. Bila berfikir kembali, sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa memiliki kekuatan ini. Semenjak membuka mata, dia telah menerima misi dari suara dikepalanya yang menyebut sebagai penciptanya.

Tidak ada penolakan darinya. Dia pun tidak mengerti, saat suara itu muncul dia seolah tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menurutinya. Memang hal yang klise, tapi itu memang diluar kuasanya. Keyakinan yang dia pegang, semua dimensi yang telah dia hancurkan, semua karena perintahnya.

Naruto, itu adalah nama pemberian seseorang pada ketika dia pertama kali mendapatkan misi. Seorang manusia biasa yang berjualan sayur setiap harinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Sampai takdir mengatakan jika seseorang itu harus mati, meninggalkan dunia itu sebelum dia menghancurkan dunia itu ditangannya.

Tapi, setidaknya dia jadi mengerti arti sebuah kehidupan dari orang itu bahwa, setiap kehidupan memang akan selalu ada sebuah akhir. Akhir yang sangat buruk jika dia datang.

Kraukkkk

Satu gigitan membawa potongan wortel masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Sambil menatap ke arah pertempuran hebat, pemuda itu kembali mengunyah wortel bawaannya. Aneh memang, dibawah sana tengah berlangsung pertempuran hebat antara saudara makluk ciptaan-Nya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang melihat Naruto sedang melayang rendah mengamati mereka.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berada di dimensi Makkai, dimana mereka yang kotor menjadikan ini sebagai tempat tinggal. Tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi masalahnya, tentu bukan urusannya juga mengingat hal itu tidak disebut ke dalam tugasnya sebagai pengeksekusi.

Dia hanya menunggu, terus dan terus menunggu untuk tiba saatnya perintah eksekusi di kumandangkan. Waktu yang dia miliki tidak menentu, tergantung bagaimana kerusakan yang terjadi pada dunia yang dia datangi. Jangan salahkan dia, jika itu kehendak-Nya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Huuh,"

Terlalu lama melihat pertarungan itu membuat Naruto bosan. Mungkin dia bisa masuk ke dalam sana? Iya, kan? Lagipula kerusakan yang mereka perbuat sudah cukup banyak. Hmmm, jika dia masuk pertarungan, sebaiknya pihak mana yang akan dia pilih?

Random sajalah..,

Tunggu, tapi itu membosankan. Melakukan ini itu, tidak menarik sama sekali.

"'Mati kalian!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sirzech! Ajuka!!!!!???"

Iris merah kusam menatap ke depan tertarik. Gelombang luar biasa kuat di keluarkan oleh makluk bernama Rezevim Satan Lucifer. Pimpinan tertinggi bangsa iblis. Terlihat sangat jelas, kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Rezevim dapat mempengaruhi beberapa dimensi. Naruto merasakannya, jeritan-jeritan manusia yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya begitu saja. Ketakutan yang mereka alami setelah kondisi alam berubah.

Ini bukan keadilan. Memang benar Naruto hanya diperintahkan mengawasi saja, tapi jika masalah dimensi ini merambat ke dunia luar maka...

"Kami-sama! Tolong hamba!"

"Ibuu!!!!"

"Bro!-brother?!!!!!"

"Huaa!!!!"

Ketakutan, putus asa, dan kepanikan. Bercampur menjadi satu di dalam kepalanya. Bising, seperti ribuan suara gagak yang membuat kepalanya seakan mau meledak. Mencoba tetap mengendalikan semua itu, perlahan suara-suara tadi mulai memudar dan menghilang tanpa ada lagi yang tersisa.

Naruto menarik nafas, memakan satu gigitan wortel kembali. Semua yang dia alami tidak membuat dirinya iba. Itu tidak etis. Seorang ' _penghancur_ ' seperti dia memang tidak pantas memiliki perasaan itu. Tidak jika ingin menyukseskan tugas yang dia emban. Rasa empati, maupun simpati hanya akan membuatnya ragu. Ragu dalam setiap langkah yang akan dia bawa.

"Sudah saatnya?"

Dia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Kunyahan wortel terakhir dia telan dilanjutkan dengan tangannya terangkat ke udara. Distori muncul dan perlahan sebuah gagang besi tertarik keluar. Belum sempat ia menarik penuh sabitnya, semacam peringatan terdengar di kepala. Seperti suara ledakan dan teriakan yang dia tahu bukan berasal dari arah pertempuran.

Suara ini, peringatan dari-Nya.

Naruto mendesah pelan dan distori di atasnya kembali menghilang.

"Jika itu memang takdir yang Anda tulis. Saya akan melaksanakannya."

Semua kembali normal. Satu kubu telah kalah, dan kemenangan didapat oleh kubu lainnya.

"Hora!!!!! Old Satan telah kalah!!!!"

"Ajuka-sama! Sirzech-sama memang hebat!!!!"

"Oryaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

Semua teriakan kegembiraan meluap. Tumpah ruah membuat keributan di medan perang. Pahlawan-pahlawan baru telah tercetak di sejarah, dan itu akan diingat betul oleh semua fraksi. Seorang iblis pemusnah, Sirzech Gremory.

Naruto bersiul dalam kekosongan. Mungkin memang satu sisi telah menang, tapi tetap ada sisi lain yang kalah. Dan sudah tugasnya untuk mengirim mereka ke akhir yang sebenarnya. Berjalan santai dengan tangan membawa semacam tanda bintang, menyusuri kumpulan tubuh sekarat dengan sukma yang tertahan didalamnya. Cahaya putih bersinar di telapak tangannya, dan menarik semua jiwa yang telah dia catat ke dalam dirinya.

Sekali lagi, dia melakukan tugasnya. Semua jiwa yang meratap pilu, bahagia, dan bangga. Semua pergi menuju akhir, sebuah pengadilan yang menunggu mereka. Selesai dengan semua itu, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah lain. Untuk hari ini, tugasnya selesai.

Teringat akan sesuatu, sepertinya memang dia harus kembali ke arah lain. Karena ada hal penting yang dia lupakan, maka dia harus mendapatkannya sesegera mungkin...

"Wortelku habis."

.x.

Seperti halnya sebuah kemenangan manis, hampir semua warga Makkai nampak terlihat gembira. Senyum lebar terpatri indah di wajah mereka. Semua terlihat begitu riuh dalam suasana menyesakkan. Tarian, nyanyian dan semua pujian memuja digemborkan. Nama Sirzech Gremory melambung, sangat megah didengar dari mulut para iblis itu.

Pesta besar yang sangatlah meriah terjadi di Makkai. Semua dikira adalah hal wajar mengingat semuanya kini mendapatkan kebebasan dari cengkraman Old Maou Satan yang haus akan peperangan. Mereka dapat bersyukur, setidaknya dengan kabar bahwa sang 'Fajar' telah tewas membuat mereka senang.

Dalam lautan hiruk piruk pesta rakyat itu, Naruto berjalan. Dipenuhi oleh aura kuat yang membuat beberapa iblis yang menabraknya tanpa sengaja membungkuk meminta maaf. Bahkan dari tatapan yang berikan, seorang Akuma biasa pun akan tahu jika dia bukanlah sosok biasa.. Kecuali, bila Akuma itu idiot.

Naruto selalu tidak menanggapi berlebih sikap Akuma. Yang penting sekarang dia harus mencari wortel! Harus! Kecintaannya pada sayuran itu memang sangat tinggi, terlampau tinggi sampai dia akan membayar mahal demi mencukupi kegilaannya pada sayuran berwarnya oranye itu.

Merah delima mendelik pada salah satu tempat di pinggir jalanan. Sayuran segar menggoda penglihatan, seperti di hipnotis, langkah kakinya mengikuti nafsu begitu saja.

"Permisi. Bisakah aku mendapatkan satu karung wortel?"

Penjaga toko yang mendengar pembeli datang sontak menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan senyum tipis, dia menyapa sang pembeli sopan. Akuma betina dalam wujud wanita paruh baya bersuara membalas.

"Tentu saja."

"Osh! Berikan aku satu karung."

Segera, satu karung kecil wortel ada ditangan. Manik merah gelap bersinar terang, seperti ada efek bintang-bintang yang sangat tidak pantas ada di wajah sang Penghancur. Naruto merogoh saku, sebagai alat pembayaran dia mengeluarkan sebongkah emas yang langsung dia berikan pada nenek Akuma tersebut.

"Etto..."

Alis Naruto terangkat melihat Akuma penjaga toko itu tersenyum aneh. Apa, kurang?

"Kurasa bongkahan emas sebesar ini sangat tidak sepadan dengan wortel itu."

Jadi itu masalahnya.

"Kurasa tidak apa, em, Obaa-san. Aku memiliki itu sampai tidak ada tempatnya lagi."

Perkataan Naruto memanglah kejujuran. Di setiap hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membohongi siapapun. Lagipula, untuk apa dia berbohong? Toh tidak ada manfaatnya, hal itu hanya akan menambah masalah yang bukan menjadi masalahnya.

"Saya permisi, Obaa-san."

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto menenteng wortel miliknya, meninggalkan Akuma tadi yang terpelongo-ria. Satu wortel kembali menemani Naruto lagi dalam perjalanannya menyusuri jalanan Makkai. Tidak ada hal special untuknya, selain matanya dapat melihat hiruk piruk para Akuma.

Bukkk

"Hei! Dimana matamu?!"

Suara lembut, namun juga nyaring. Cukup lucu bagi Naruto mendengarnya. Tanpa berniat membantu dan hanya memandang akuma betina yang mendelik ke arahnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, perpaduan sempurna antara surai hitam kucir dua dengan wajah imut menggemaskan.

Kraukkk

Krukkkk

Begitulah bunyi dari setiap kunyahan yang Naruto tunjukkan sebagai respon pada wanita iblis itu.

"Kau memang ku-"

"Celana dalammu bagus. Aku suka."

Tatapan Akuma itu menjadi blank sebelum menunjukkan perpaduan warna yang semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. Merah muda adalah awalnya, dan semakin memerah sempurna.

"Dasar mesum keparat!!!!"

Akuma tersebut langsung berdiri tegap. Apa-apaan wajah blank yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu?! Apalagi setelah mengatakan hal memalukan tadi?!!!!!!!!

"Kau-"

"Sampai jumpa."

Naruto berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada tanggapan berlebih. Tetap memakan wortel miliknya, Naruto melanjutkan langkah kaki. Namun, begitu mendapat lima langkah, bunyi benda terjatuh memerintahkan dirinya untuk berbalik. Tidak ada hal khusus apapun kecuali tubuh wanita tadi yang roboh tergeletak.

Menatapnya sejenak, kepala bermahkota kuning mengedar mencari beberapa keberadaan Akuma yang cukup banyak. Keheranan dialami Naruto. Kemana Iblis yang begitu banyak tadi? Pertanyaan itu dia singkirkan untuk sesaat. Menelan sisa wortel yang ada dalam gigitannya, Naruto mendekati tubuh wanita itu dan menyentuh bagian perutnya.

"Lich." Bisik Naruto tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun yang terjadi. Namun, entah kenapa mata Akuma tadi perlahan berkedip membuka.

"Uhhhh... Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Pingsan, tentu saja."

Pandangan Akuma mengarah pada Naruto yang kembali mengambil wortel dalam kantung yang dia bawa. Sedikit heran, namun Akuma betina itu segera bangkit. Beragam pertanyaan lantas menyeruak ke dalam kepalanya tentang mengapa energinya tiba-tiba terisi kembali.

"Itu pemberianku."

Tanggapan 'ha?' membuat Naruto menghentikan kunyahannya dan menunjuk sang Akuma dengan wortelnya.

"Kau kehabisan energi, mungkin karena kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu dalam berlatih, Serafall Sitri."

"B-bagaimana kau tahu aku berlatih?"

Pertanyaan itu memang tidak salah, karena setau Seraffal tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang latihannya. Keluarga Sitri pun tidak tahu tentang ini, jadi kenapa pemuda itu bisa tahu? Serafall memberi tatapan kecurigaan. Civil War memang telah usai dan kemenangan telah mereka raih. Tapi, masih ada beberapa pihak yang mencoba merusaknya.

Semenjak tadi, Serafall sama sekali tidak merasakan tekanan energi akuma pada pemuda itu. Apakah ditekan? Itu tidak mungkin mengingat Serafall dapat merasakan pancaran energi sekecil apapun. Jadi, bila memang dia bukan iblis maka dia...

"Jika sudah, sampai jumpa."

Iris violet Serafall bergerak cepat begitu pun tangannya. Semacam bongkahan es membekukan sebagian tubuh Naruto. Energi Demonic menguar mencoba mempengaruhi mental lawannya, mengancam dari Aura membunuh kuat. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Naruto yang memiliki serpihan kekuatan besar.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Tentu saja bagi Serafall ini adalah hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraan bahwa pemuda didepannya akan langsung tunduk setelah menerima tekanan mental darinya. Tapi faktanya, Naruto saat ini masih dapat berdiri tenang dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang wortel, bahkan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan bongkahan es yang membelenggunya.

Dalam keheranan besar muncul lingkaran polos yang memicu semacam hawa panas dalam lingkup 10 meter. Semua yang ada dalam lingkaran itu mulai menghilang, seperti semacam pasir yang dengan mudahnya menyerap air. Naruto memandang Serafall yang berlutut menahan kesadaran sebelum menelan habis wortel miliknya. Membuka dan menyimpan sisa wortel ke dalam distori, Naruto lalu melenyapkan lingkaran hitam tadi,

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Jadi, sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu!"

Berhenti, hanya untuk menatap Serafall yang mencoba berdiri.

"Hm?"

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan Serafall itu tidaklah masuk akal. Tentu dia tidak akan menjawab begitu saja. Tidak lucu kan jika dia mengatakan seperti, 'Aku adalah penguasa dan penghancur dimensi ini!', dengan nada antagonis bodoh.

"Aku, terserah kau menganggapku apa. Yang pasti, aku tidak akan mengancam maupun merugikan siapapun."-Yah, untuk sekarang.

Seolah tidak ingin mempercayai pemuda itu begitu saja, keturunan ras Akuma itu kembali menatap nyalak.

"Dengan kekuatan itu, tidak mungkin kau tidak memiliki niat apapun!" teriak Serafall penuh kecurigaan, dan Naruto menatap hal itu biasa.

"Terserah padamu saja, aku pergi."

Serafall berlari kecil mengejar Naruto yang berjalan santai, entah kemana pemuda itu berjalan, dia tidak peduli. Sekarang, dia hanya butuh kejelasan.

"Jawab aku, bodoh! Siapa kau?! Dan apa maumu datang kesini?"

Sambil berjalan tenang, Naruto menjawab Seraffal.

"Aku sudah menjawab jika aku tidak memiliki niatan apapun." dengan tenang Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Bohong!"

-Kepala batu.

"Terserah padamu saja, aku ikuti apa pendapatmu!"

"Kau pasti datang untuk menghancurkan dunia, kan?!"

"Benar."

"Ha?"

Membalikkan badan ringan memandang penuh pada sosok Serafall. Naruto sedikit mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku memang akan menghancurkan dunia ini, aku datang memang untuk itu, tapi-"

Aura dasyat memotong perkataan Naruto. Perubahan sosok di hadapannya membuatnya memutar mata bosan, membentangkan sebelah tangan ke depan, Naruto membentuk lingkaran disekelilingnya.

"Imagine Breaker."

Semua kembali normal. Tidak ada luapan energi dari Serafall, yang ada hanya tatapan penuh kebingungan pada mata violet itu.

"Percuma kau mengeluarkan energi demonic itu, semua aspek yang kau miliki tidak akan mempengaruhi bahkan melukaiku." ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan lingkaran berwarna hitam gelap itu.

"Aku memang datang ke dunia ini untuk menghancurkannya, tapi itu semua tergantung pada kalian."

Pandangan bingung menyapa Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak dapat mengatakan padamu tentang ini dan itu. Semua ada batas porsi tentang apa yang harus kau ketahui dan yang harusnya menjadi rahasia alam."

Pemuda itu berbalik mulai meninggalkan Serafall, tapi sebelum pergi dia sedikit menunjuk ke arah dada Serafall. Semacam lambang unik tercipta disana, sebuah bentuk seperti lingkaran asap tercetak kecil. Untuk Serafall sendiri membulatkan matanya, energi ini, mungkinkah,

"Kau..."

"Itu adalah takdir. Memang aku harus ikut andil dalam hal ini, kau tidak perlu protes karena itu memang akan menjadi milikmu untuk mengalahkan Grafia Lucifuge. Sampai jumpa,"

"Tun-"

Tubuh itu menghilang bagaikan asap tertiup angin, meninggalkan Seraffal dengan penuh pertanyaan.

Seminggu berlalu setelah pertemuan itu, dan kini Naruto sedang berdiri memandang 4 sosok Akuma yang akan segera melaksanakan pelantikan. Dalam keadaan krisis para Akuma, dan juga kekosongan empat pemimpim Makkai, maka Tidak heran akan dijadikan empat Akuma itu sebagai sosok Maou baru, raja iblis yang baru.

Iris merah kelam Naruto menatap Serafall yang tersenyum di atas sana. Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan ketika Serafall menyadarinya, sosok Naruto telah lenyap ditelan angin.

-AOD-

Krukkkk

Kunyahan wortel terdengar begitu nyaring, namun tidak cukup nyaring untuk mengacaukan keheningan malam di dekat sungai di dunia manusia. Iris merah dalam kegelapan memperhatikan ke satu arah, sembari mengunyah wortel yang ada ditangannya, Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari bayang-bayang pepohonan sekitar.

"Selamat malam Azazel-san."

Sosok yang disapa membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang kedatangan sosok asing yang begitu mencurigakan. Azazel tidak tahu siapa dia, pria dengan penampilan dewasa dan juga rambut pirang-hitam itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu. Jelas sekali, menyembunyikan hawa kehadiran sampai tingkat 'hampa' itu tidaklah mudah, dan itu membuktikan jika pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda biasa.

Mengambil sifat seorang pemimpin dari Fallen Angel (Malaikat Jatuh), Azazel yang mencoba tenang melempar kail yang dia pegang pada arus sungai yang tenang.

"Silahkan duduk, anak muda."

"Ah, sepertinya kau tahu. Jadi aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan bahwa aku bukan makluk biasa."

Azazel tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan tenang pemuda itu. Ketenangan luar bisa itu juga dapat dia rasakan, bahkan dari banyaknya pengalaman yang dia miliki, tingkat dari pengendalian pemuda itu sangat jauh di atasnya. Iris golden menatap ke samping dimana pemuda tadi tengah duduk sambil menatap ke arah bulan.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Kedatanganmu kemari? Apa kau mau membunuhku atau apa? Karena jujur aku tidak tertarik melawanmu." sambil menggerakkan pancingnya, Azazel mengucapkan pertanyaan yang memicu sedikit tawa dari pemuda disampingnya.

"Hanya bosan saja. Di Makkai tadi aku hanya melihat euphoria Akuma yang merayakan pelantikan Maou baru mereka. Itu membosankan, kau tahu. Jadi untuk menghilangkannya aku datang kemari, dan untuk kebetulan yang sama aku dapat bertemu denganmu."

Jadi begitu. Akhirnya empat pahlawan Akuma menjadi Maou ya. Azazel tidak kaget mendengar itu karena dia juga sudah mendengar jika dalam waktu dekat akan ada pemimpin Akuma yang baru. Itu diakibatkan oleh perang antar Akuma itu sendiri, perang antara dua ideologi.

Hah, hidup memang sangat rumit.

"Bulan purnama memang yang paling indah."

Suara pelan memecah keheningan sesaat. Beralih dan mendapati sebuah senyum miris yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda disampingnya membuat Azazel bertanya. Apa yang terjadi? Begitulah kiranya pertanyaan Azazel.

"Aku teringat perkataan perempuan itu, yang telah merawatku sampai aku tumbuh. Saat kematiannya menjelang, dia berkata 'Aku akan selalu hidup, tataplah bulan jika kau merindukanku, nak'. Begitu."-nadanya berubah kosong.-"Tapi, sebanyak apapun aku melihat bulan, selama apapun aku menatapnya, aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan keberadaannya."

Hewan malam bersuara, menjeda obrolan antara dua makluk Immortal yang hanyut dalam khayalan mereka. Untuk beberapa saat Azazel terdiam, pria itu menarik nafas seraya melemparkan kail miliknya.

"Memang seperti itu, kata-kata manis dibuat agar kita dapat menahan sakit akibat kehilangan, walau pada akhirnya itu hanya ucapan tapi setidaknya itu dapat mengangkat sedikit beban yang kita pikul. Seperti halnya kau berharap mendapatkan dua emas, tapi hanya diberikan satu saja, untuk itu kata-kata seperti 'kau akan mendapat lebih dari dua' dibutuhkan, untuk mempertahankan harapanmu, semangatmu dan juga usahamu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu palsu, Azazel-san? Semua yang dikatakan tidak akan pernah terjadi dan hanya menjadi hal semu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bukankah akan lebih baik bila kita mendapatkan perkataan menyakitkan namun pasti daripada manis akan tetapi palsu?"

Azazel mengendikkan bahunya.

"Pertanyaan hanya akan menimbulkan jawaban-jawaban dari apa yang kita fikirkan. Benarnya, kita para makluk ini memang pasti memiliki pemikiran 'lebih baik' namun kita tidak berfikir bahwa perkataan itu hanyalah pembelaan. Sebenarnya kau hanya mencari cara untuk menutupi lubang di hatimu, anak muda. Kau terlalu bersedih akan kematian orang itu sampai kau menyangkal keberadaannya di hatimu."

Jawaban itu entah mengapa begitu menusuk padanya. Memang apa yang dikatakan Azazel adalah benar, selama ini dia hanya berusaha menyangkal, dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua bebannya. Sampai tanpa sadar, Naruto mulai menjadikan semua sebagai maya, sebuah hal yang hanya perlu dia lalui,

Naruto tertawa kecil. Penghancur yang mendapatkan sedikit cahaya.

"Seperti yang kudengar, kau memang orang yang bijak, Azazel-san."

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, mungkinkah kau datang dari fraksi Akuma? Atau mungkin Angel?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Bukan keduanya, aku hanya makluk biasa. Ah, jika kau berkenan panggil saja aku dengan nama Naruto."

"Naruto? Jadi itu namamu? Cukup aneh mendengarnya." ujar Azazel sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, tapi namaku ini memiliki arti Guntur atau badai. Hebat bukan?"

"Ya, dan sebagai perkenalan, sebaiknya kita memancing bersama, itu pasti menyenangkan."

Naruto tahu Azazel tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan, pria itu memilih topik lain untuk dibicarakan selain mengoreksi tentang dirinya. Naruto menghargai Azazel yang tidak memaksanya untuk mengungkap jati diri. Tangannya terangkat setelah melihat detail alat pancing yang Azazel gunakan. Satu benda tercipta dari kekuatannya, mengumpulkan beberapa komponen sebelum merubah menjadi sebuah alat pancing.

Azazel menyipitkan mata.

"Kekuatan apa itu?"

Pertanyaan penuh tanda tanya diungkapkan Azazel. Walaupun dia penggemar senjata maupun meneliti setiap hal yang menarik baginya, namun kekuatan yang ditunjukkan pemuda di sampingnya bukanlah hal yang sembarangan,-dapat meniru sebuah benda hanya dari melihatnya saja? Itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Apa kau pemilik Sacred Gear? Tapi jenis apa? Aku belum mengetahuinya."

Selama Azazel memerintah di Surga dulu, belum pernah dia mendengar alat yang dapat menciptakan suatu benda seperti ini. Mungkinkah, [Blade Blacksmite?] Tidak mungkin, itu hanya menciptakan senjata saja.

"Apa, itu Sacred Gear buatan?"

Hanya itu yang dapat difikirkan Azazel. Tapi, pria itu mengernyit setelah Naruto menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Bukan. Tentu bukan, ini adalah kemampuan yang kunamai Ex-Creation. Kau akan tahu suatu saat, yang pasti aku bukanlah musuhmu"-untuk sekarang.

"Maa, aku memang tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Tapi jika memang kau musuhku, harusnya dari tadi kau sudah menyerangku." Ujar FallenAngel itu sambil sedikit tertawa renyah. Keduanya saling mengobrol singkat, entah itu tentang hobi maupun misidan visi-tentu dari seorang Azazel. Beberapa kali, Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapi gurauan Azazel.

Setidaknya-dengan begini Naruto akan sedikit menikmati hidupnya di dunia ini.

 **Bersambung...**

Untuk Arc pertama memang saya ambil setelah kejadian Great War. Sangat jarang ketika saya membaca beberapa cerita yang mengambil latar seperti ini. Memang ada, tapi hal itu hanya dijadikan sebagai flashback maupun kisah masa lalu. Mengingat Naruto disini adalah Angel Penghancur dan kematian yang telah menjelajahi puluhan dimensi. Maka, tidak heran jika dia muncul di konflik awal.

Bila bertanya tentang Rias, dan Kawan-kawannya, maka jawabannya akan muncul di Arc 2. Mungkin dipertengahan Arc 2, karena Arc 1 hanya berfokus pada konflik dan perkembangan karakter Sirzech dan lainnya.

Lalu, tentang Ophis? Kurasa naga kecil itu juga akan muncul sebagai naga abadi dan memiliki konflik dengan Great Red sendiri.

Sebenarnya saya mencantumkan jika kelanjutan cerita ini ada di tangan kalian adalah dengan maksud untuk melihat adakah yang menginginkan cerita ini disambung. Bukan tidak punya pendirian mas 'guest' yang terhormat. Memangnya untuk apa? Lagipula saya menulis juga ditengah kebosanan, menyelipkan waktu istirahat untuk menuangkan isi kepala.

Itu saja dulu dari saya, Mr.Bones :v

Sampai jumpa lagi~


	3. 3

AOD

.x.

Sebuah Karya Tulis Sederhana Dengan Meminjam Charakter Dari Pemilik Sah Mereka

Rate T to M

.X.

Chapter 3

Penelitian yang dilakukan Ajuka Beelzebub tentang energi yang akan menerangi Makkai nampak mulai berhasil. Dengan kekuatannya, menggunakan energi tak terbatas di makkai, dia berhasil menciptakan matahari buatan di tempat itu, membuat dunia para Akuma menjadi agak terang, walaupun langit tetap berwarna merah dengan awan hitam abu. Sistem waktu yang ada di sini cukup mengalami perbedaan, dimana 1 hari di Makkai sama dengan 1 minggu di dunia manusia. Waktu yang sangat lambat bila dibandingkan dengan dunia atas itu.

Saat ini, Ajuka sedang berjalan dikastil Sitri sambil membawa buku ditangannya. Buku yang merupakan hasil dari penelitiannya mengenai rahasia alam dunia ini. Tentang kematian dan kehidupan. Ajuka berada disini juga bukan tanpa alasan, sebagai seorang Maou bergelar Beelzebub, meminta saran dari sesama Maou memang diperlukannya.

Sebenarnya masih ada Sirzech dan juga Falbium yang juga merupakan Maou juga. Tapi, menurutnya masalah tentang hal yang mengganjalnya ini lebih tepat didiskusikan bersama Serafall Sitri. Meski terkenal akan sifat manja, siapa sangka jika Akuma betina itu sangat cerdas. Belum lagi kepiawaiannya dalam mengendalikan sihir sampai dapat mengalahkan seorang Grafia Lucifuge yang dikenal sebagai Iblis pengendali Es terbaik,

Berjalan menuju ruangan pribadi Serafall, Akuma itu sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Serafall keluar ruangan dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Segera, dia dengan pandangan khawatir menghampiri Serafall dan langsung menopang tubuh itu sebelum ambruk ke lantai.

"Sera? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Temannya itu terlihat terengah dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Kenapa dia? Itulah pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya. Iris Ajuka bergerak cepat ke arah ruangan, matanya membulat melihat bagaimana sosok pemuda misterius tengah menatap tubuh Serafall yang tergeletak dipangkuannya.

"Kau..."

Pemuda itu menatap Ajuka sekilas sebelum lenyap tertelan angin. Tekanan energi yang hampir berada di titik nol, hawa yang dapat disembunyikan dari sensorik iblis super milik Ajuka? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dan apa yang telah diperbuat pada Serafall? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang Ajuka buat tidak dapat dijawabnya sendiri.

"Sera?"

Ajuka berjengit merasakan pergerakan kecil dari Serafall. Wajah pucatnya sungguh membuatnya khawatir.

"Dia, bukan musuh,"

Seperti itulah perkataan terakhir yang di dengar Ajuka sebelum tubuh dalam pangkuannya terkulai pingsan. Kebingungan melanda dirinya tapi, sebaiknya dia enyahkan dulu semua dan segera memeriksa keadaan temannya ini.

"Pengawal!!!"

.x.

Lingkaran biru dengan lambang khas tercipta. Seorang pria raven keluar dari lingkaran itu. Lord Sitri, nama yang begitu agung didengar para pengikutnya. Manik violet ayah dari Serafall menyipit khawatir, lantas melirik Ajuka yang ada disamping anaknya bersama seorang perempuan yang merupakan istrinya' Lady Sitri.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan berat itu terlontar dari mulutnya, merujuk pada penyebab apa yang membuat anaknya sampai seperti ini.

"Saya juga tidak tahu."

Berdecih sesaat, Lord Sitri berjalan mendekat. Ia takut jika apa yang ada difikirannya terjadi. Pelan-pelan dia menyentuh dada Serafall, mengeluarkan pendar sihir kebiruan dari telapaknya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, tangannya menggenggam erat.

-Sialan! Bagaimana segelnya bisa bocor?

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, Ajuka? Bagaimana kau menemukan Serafall tadi?"

Pandangan terarah pada Lord Sitri.

"Aku berniat mendiskusikan masalah Evil Pieces yang akan ku buat pada Sera, tapi saat aku datang ke ruangannya, aku mendapati Sera keluar dengan keadaan gawat." Ajuka memberikan jawaban yang cukup membuat Lord Sitri mengeraskan wajahnya. dan hal itu juga membuat dirinya semakin khawatir. "Apa ada yang perlu saya ketahui?"

"Segel yang kupasang pada Serafall perlahan mulai lenyap. Itu keanehan yang sangat besar karena hanya aku yang menyimpan kunci untuk membuka segel itu. Kemungkinan besar, ada yang merusaknya. Sekarang aku tidak heran jika dia bisa mengalahkan Grafia."

Segel? Ajuka tidak mengerti sama sekali akan apa yang Lord Sitri maksud. Dan bukannya Serafall mengalahkan Grafia dengan kekuatannya sendiri?

"Maaf, tapi segel apa yang anda maksud?" Tanya Ajuka.

"Segel yang kuberikan untuk menekan separuh kekuatannya. Ajuka, kau adalah orang pertama selain kami yang tahu akan hal ini, jadi simpan ini baik-baik, aku tidak ingin nama keluarga Sitri buruk, dan juga Serafall yang akan tertekan karena tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri."

"Saya mengerti."

Anggukan diberikan sang Lord, matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari wajah anaknya.

"Dari kecil, Serafall memiliki perkembangan sihir yang sangat besar, terlampau besar sampai dia harus kehilangan kesadaran setelah menggunakannya akibat tubuhnya tidak mampu menampung kekuatan itu. Aku mengira hal itu akan dapat diatasi sampai dia besar nanti, tapi dugaanku salah."

Ajuka baru mengetahui hal ini, wajar jika dia hanya terpaku tidak percaya. Temannya yang ceria itu ternyata masih memiliki kekuatan yang disegel?

"Apa, Sera masih tidak dapat mengendalikannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tubuhnya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan aliran energi penuhnya."

Saat sedang memeriksa tadi Lord Sitri sedikit merasa tubuh Serafall mulai menunjukkan perubahan. Tekanan energi yang semakin mengalir teratur. Hanya saja, Lord Sitri khawatir bila putrinya tidak dapat menahan kekuatan besar itu lagi. Karena di dalam klan iblis yang dia pimpin ini, belum pernah sekalipun Lord Sitri menemukan iblis yang memiliki energi sebesar Serafall. Bahkan dirinya.

"Anata, sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu Sera-chan beristirahat. Kita tunggu perkembangannya nanti." Lady Sitri memasuki pembicaraan. Akuma betina yang tetap memiliki para 25 tahunan di umurnya yang hampir 10 abad itu menyentuh tangan suaminya. Meski dia juga khawatir, ada baiknya mereka membiarkan hal ini dulu dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Menanggapi perkataan istrinya, Lord Sitri mendesah singkat dan berbalik keluar ruangan.

"Aku akan mencoba melihat segelnya lagi nanti."

"Ajuka-kun?"

Ajuka terdiam sebentar. Hijau zamrut mengadah ke atap, tepat pada atap kaca yang menampilkan langsung langit merah Makkai. Ada hal yang ingin dia sampaikan mengenai kehadiran sosok tadi, tapi Ajuka pikir dia harus menahannya. Waktu sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pada orang tua Serafall, itu hanya akan menambah kecemasan mereka. Ajuka memejamkan matanya, sebelum kembali terbuka dengan nafas berat keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Aku akan ada di kastil Sitri untuk menjaga Serafall, Lady Sitri. Mohon ijinnya."

Lady Sitri tersenyum kecil. Menuntun dalam artian berbeda dan melangkah mengikuti sang suami yang telah meninggalkan ruangan putri mereka.

"Ikuti aku Ajuka-kun, akan aku sediakan kamar untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Lady-sama."

Ruang besar itu menjadi sepi sepeninggalan dua Akuma tadi. Detik terus berlanjut, dan entah bagaimana datangnya dan juga lewat manakah, Naruto muncul disamping tempat tidur Serafall. Iris merah gelap memandang tanpa ekspresi, dengan wajah dingin dia memandang wajah Serafall yang tengah terlelap.

"Hahhh~salahkan orang tuamu yang terlalu melindungimu sampai menghalangi jalan yang akan kau tempuh."

Mendesah pelan, perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat. Bunyi 'Wrett' kecil mengiringi datangnya sebuah buku hitam kusam.

"Tapi untuk itulah aku datang. Dengan tugas yang diberikan padaku, melaksanakan apapun yang ada didalam buku ini."

Salah satu tangan ikut terangkat, sekarang giliran pendar keunguan yang datang.

"Penuhi takdirmu, Serafall Leviathan."

"U-uaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-AOD-

Menikmati indahnya pemandangan sungai jernih memang paling menyenangkan. Ikan yang berenang bebas, juga hewan kecil lain yang hinggap dipermukaan air. Keindahan seperti ini telah dia rasakan berulang kali, di dimensi yang berbeda. Ditemani oleh hewan yang berbeda, dan... Sosok yang berbeda.

Huh...

Pemuda itu mencoba memejamkan matanya, kaki telanjang yang dia masukkan ke dalam aliran air sangatlah membantu dalam menikmati acara santai miliknya. Sambil sesekali ada bunyi 'Kraukk' sebagai tanda bahwa satu gigitan makanan favorit masuk ke mulutnya kembali.

Pemuda itu memandang dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dalam jernihnya air. Wajah putih dengan tanda titik di dahinya. Mata sewarna ruby namun memiliki tatapan sekosong dimensi hampa. Surai pirangnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai berubah hitam dari ujung rambut. Pelan pemuda itu menyentuh dahi, mata sebelum berakhir mengusap surainya kebelakang. Dia mendesah sekali. Sambil mulutnya mengunyah wortel, mata merah itu memandang ke atas tempat dimana sekumpulan awan putih bergerak perlahan.

Keindahan seperti ini, sampai kapan dapat dipertahankan?

Pertanyaan seperti itu yang dapat dia katakan. Walau dia yang memegang kuasa untuk mengakhiri dunia ini, tapi itu tidak dapat dia lakukan jika belum mendapat perintah dari-Nya. Bukan iba atau apa, tapi semua itu sesebabkan oleh menghilangnya separuh kekuatannya. Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahui mengapa itu bisa terjadi, mengapa kekuatannya lenyap sebagian dan akan kembali ketika suara itu mengijinkan untuknya mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya.

Pernah satu kali Naruto mencoba menghancurkan sebuah dunia karena kemarahan. Meski memang dia dapat memporak-porandakannya, tapi tetap dunia itu tidak hancur dan berakhir mengenaskan. Semua itu adalah kesalahannya, kesalahan yang tidak menyadari batasannya. Hidup ini memang adil. Dia memang memiliki kekuatan hebat tapi dia juga tidak dapat menggunakan sesuka hati.

"Kau disini ya, Naruto?"

Memandang kebelakang dengan hanya menggerakkan kepalanya. Naruto menatap sosok Azazel yang datang bersama pancing kesayangannya.

Kraukkk

"Sudah beberapa minggu aku melihatmu memakan wortel, apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak, kurasa."

Azazel melihat dengan mata maklum. Duduk disamping Naruto dengan alat pancing telah siap, ia melempar kail sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Tentang pihak iblis, apa kau sudah selesai dengan mereka?"

Sungguh, Azazel bertanya hanya sekedar bertanya. Tidak ada niat apapun untuknya menanyakan hal itu. Azazel hanya ingin tahu berapa banyak para iblis berkembang dan sampai mana gencatan senjata ini berlangsung. Jujur saja, sebagai pemimpin Fallen Angel dia juga merasa was-was, takut akan perang besar seperti Great War akan terjadi lagi.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku hanya ingin tahu. Aku tidak ingin perang besar seperti Great War terulang." ujar Azazel sebagai respon tatapan blank Naruto.

"Baik, tentu saja. Dan kurasa mereka hanya berfokus pada pembangunan dan pembiakan ras mereka. Sejauh ini niatan untuk berebut wilayah seperti dulu telah musnah setelah Civil War." Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghentikan gigitan pada wortel kesayangan. "Hal yang sangat aneh mengingat mereka adalah saudara sendiri. Saling menghancurkan dan menindas, membedakan dengan membentuk ras mereka sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya, sekuat apapun jalinan yang makluk hidup punya, dunia ini akan tetap memakai hukum rimba. Yang kuatlah yang menang."

Itu tidak terbantahkan, Naruto bahkan melihat sendiri Azazel hanya diam membisu tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa. Hukum seperti yag dia katakan, hukum rimba. Peraturan yang sejak dulu ada, seperti halnya para raja yang berperang merebut kekuasaan dan kekayaan sampai mereka mengklain bahwa mereka adalah Dewa. Sampai akhirnya dia datang, menghancurkan semua ego yang mereka miliki, meruntuhkan kepercayaan yang mereka yakini dan menjatuhkan akhir pada mereka.

"Aku tahu itu."

Naruto mengernyit lantas menatap Azazel yang menunjukkan seringai aneh.

"Singa dengan singa, rusa dengan rusa. Singa kuat sebab mereka memiliki kekuatan, kekuasaan yang sangat dikagumi dan keberanian yang perlu diikuti. Tapi, aku pernah berfikir, bagaimana jika Rusa memiliki kemampuan dan keberanian sang singa? Apa dia tetap akan jadi mangsa? Kurasa tidak... Rusa memang cenderung lemah, tapi mereka memiliki kelompok, mereka memilik anggota yang lebih banyak dari singa. Hanya saja, mereka tidak memiliki keberanian."

"Tapi tetap saja, Rusa akan kalah kan? Pada akhirnya, hukum rimbalah yang menang."

"Ya. Tapi setidaknya mereka mati dengan bangga."

Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Kebanggaan? Hal seperti apa itu? "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hahahaha, kau akan mengerti nanti." Azazel tertawa keras menanggapi Naruto. Pemuda yang polos untuk ukuran pemilik kekuatan yang misterius.

"Kudengar juga ada beberapa kejadian di tempatmu, tentang sebuah penelitian jiwa naga."

"Ah, Fafnir maksudmu? Dan, hey?! Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, bagaimana dia tahu itu masalah mudah..

"Aku bisa membaca semesta, kemampuan membaca alam dimensi."

Azazel mengernyit kebingungan. Kekuatan macam apa itu? Tanyanya membatin karena sungguh dia tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kemampuan seperti membaca pikiran, tapi yang kumiliki adalah untuk membaca apa yang sudah maupun yang baru terjadi di dunia ini."

Mata kuning membelalak. Pandangan itu terlampau tidak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kekuatan yang memang benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Membaca kejadian didunia ini? Dan bahkan dia tahu apa yang tengah dia teliti? Sungguh, bukankah dengan kemampuan itu Naruto sudah dapat mengetahui semuanya dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai Dewa?

"Kemampuanmu, apakah itu tidak ada efek sampingnya?" Azazel bertanya heran, meski terlihat hebat, paling tidak pasti itu memiliki kelemahan, kan?

Naruto kembali mengunyah wortelnya. Jika bertanya tentang kelemahan sih...

"Rasanya tidak ada. Hanya saja aku akan kehilangan seperempat energiku jika membaca semua keadaan dunia ini." ucap Naruto tenang sembari ujung wortel ia letakkan pada dagu, berfikir. Mengendikkan bahunya, ia mulai beranjak berdiri dan merubah pandangannya menjadi kosong.

Suara dikepalanya kembali berkumandang...

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Entahlah."

Setelah itu, Naruto menghilang tersapu angin, meninggalkan Azazel dengan pemikirannya.

.x.

Malam hari di kota London, Inggris.

Pada area rumah kosong, Naruto berjalan pelan memasuki tempat itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak dapat dilihat akibat surai pirang menghalangi. Langkah demi langkah membawanya semakin dalam memasuki rumah besar dengan gaya tradisional. Decitan suara kayu menambah suara di tempat yang sangat sepi ini.

Bau anyir darah mulai tercium, membuat langkah Naruto berhenti sesaat dan mengadah ke atas, tepat pada lantai atas. Dalam sekejap, tubuh itu melayang di udara, tanpa menggunakan tangga dia telah berada pada lantai atas itu. Merah kelamnya ter arah ke samping, pada sepatu kecil yang tergeletak disana.

Kaki mulai mendekati sepatu kecil itu. Mengambil dengan satu tangan dan memandangnya sesaat sebelum teralih ke depan. Perasaan ini, sangat tidak asing, tepatnya dia telah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kelopaknya terpejam, tanda bintang muncul ditangannya, menarik semua jiwa yang melayang meratap. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali membuka matanya.

Lagi, Naruto meneruskan langkahnya.

Nyammmm!

Bunyi seperti daging dikoyak mulai memasuki gendang telinga, dan tanpa melihatpun Naruto tahu daging apakah itu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya singkat. Dihadapannya, kini terlihat meski dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Setumpuk mayat segar, mungkin jika dijumlahkan ada sekitar 20 an lebih mayat disana. Salah satu dari ongokan itu juga telah hancur, sangat hancur tak berbentuk dengan tubuh terpisah beberapa bagian. Organ dalam, otak, bola mata, semua berceceran di lantai atas rumah itu.

Pemandangan yang akan membuat siapapun mengalami trauma, entah itu ringan atau berat. Tapi untuk Naruto, itu adalah hal yang biasa. Lebih dari ini pun dia juga pernah melihatnya. Bagi makluk seperti dirinya, pandangan jijik maupun trauma hanyalah mitos. Naruto yang telah mengalami berbagai kehidupan, menjelajahi berbagai dimensi dan melihat semua macam bentuk hal mengerikan yang tidak dapat digambarkan itu tidak patut takut akan kejadian seperti ini.

Manik merah yang bersinar dalam gelapnya ruangan bergerak melirik. Disudut sana terdapat dua makluk aneh dengan tubuh perempuan telanjang tengah menikmati santapan mereka. Tidak butuh waktu semenit Naruto sudah mengantongi jenis nama makluk itu, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama tangannya terangkat kembali menarik sekumpulan jiwa yang dia rasakan. Selesai dengan itu, Naruto sekilas menatap dua makluk yang disebut iblis liar.

Etinitas penghianat dari bangsa iblis, mereka yang mengikuti pemahaman Rezevim Satan Lucifer. Akibat dari kalahnya kelompok mereka, maka tidak ada cara lain sembunyi dan memangsa apapun sebagai alat untuk bertahan hidup.

"Hah... Entah mengapa aku ingin mandi. Setelah datang ke dunia ini, aku sama sekali belum pernah menikmati sensasi air disini,"

Dia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu setelah merasa tugasnya selesai.

Ginnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bummm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suara seperti jet pertama muncul dan setelah berbalik, hanya ada ledakan besar yang menghancurkan setengah rumah kosong itu bersama tubuh mayat tadi. Dua iblis yang bersiaga terlihat mengerikan. Gigi taring menyeruak deng'n mata vertikal hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat makanan kita hancur berantakan." salah satu iblis bertubuh lebih kecil melirik ke samping. Tentu saja kekesalan melanda dia karena dialah yang telah susah payah memancing manusia-manusia itu untuk menjadi santapan mereka.

"Aku melihat seseorang." pernyataan itu dikeluarkan Akuma yang lain.

"Bodoh! Tidak ada orang lain selain kita!"

"Tidak, aku yakin itu memang seseorang."

Mata salah satu dari mereka berputar malas. Jika salah, dia akan menjadikan rekannya ini santapannya, batinnya kesal. Iris vertikal bersatu bersama kegelapan, memandang pada satu hal yang sama yaitu kobaran api yang disebabkan ledakan energi tadi. Tidak ada perubahan selama beberapa detik, sebelum sebuah jarum hitam melesat kencang dan menembus rekan iblisnya.

Serangan yang tiba-tiba itu tidak dapat dihindari, alhasil kepala iblis tadi hancur meledak setelah ditembus jarum hitam misterius. Iblis yang masih hidup berdecih kecil, memundurkan tubuhnya dan memunculkan sepasang sayap kelelawar.

Bommmm!!!!!

Ledakan kembali terjadi, kini dalam skala lebih besar sampai rumah megah itu hancur terbakar. Iblis tadi menatap ke bawah, pada kepulan asap yang menghalangi apapun yang ada dibawah sana.

"Apa itu tadi?"

Dia bertanya dalam ketidak tahuan.

"Brengsek! Mana temanku juga mati, sialan!"

Makian terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Pandanganya tetap pada bekas rumah tadi, asap semakin menipis, dan dari sana dia dapat melihat bayangan seseorang. Dari posturnya, sang iblis tahu jika sosok itu adalah lelaki. Dan mata merah itu... Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi itu seperti memberikan tekanan kuat padanya. Angin berhembus, dan saat ini terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah menatapnya blank.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu?"

"Harusnya itu yang kutanya padamu."

Naruto berjalan keluar dari api yang mengelilinginya. Tubuhnya utuh, bahkan tidak ada satupun goresan ditubuhnya.

"Temanmu yang menyerangku, jadi wajar dia mati." Ucapan itu terlalu datar untuk dianggap sebagai ancaman, tapi juga terlalu datar untuk dijadikan pernyataan.

"Sialan kau!"

Dan dengan bodohnya, iblis itu melempar bola demonic pada Naruto.

Menatap datar pada serangan yang mengarah padanya. Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan kiri. "Imagine Breaker." Bisikan lirihnya mengawali kemampuan yang dia keluarkan. Serangan iblis itu berhenti di depan wajah Naruto dan langsung musnah seketika.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Sang iblis tergagap di udara, matanya membulat sempurna apalagi dengan tatapan menusuk dari Naruto. Serangan terkuat yang dia miliki dihilangkan? Bahkan tanpa bergerak sedikitpun?!!!, Pertanyaan itu tercekat di tenggorokan tanpa mampu dia keluarkan ketika Naruto menjentikkan jari. Sekumpulan jarum hitam yang sama tercipta, bukan hanya satu namun puluhan. Tubuhnya bergetar, dibawah sana dia dapat melihat... Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia menyaksikan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak dapat dia bayangkan.

"K-"

Crattt!!!!!!!!

Tiada jeritan, keadaan sangat hening karena kepala sang iblis telah melebur seketika. Naruto yang memandang ke atas mulai menurunkan tensi energinya. Melangkah pelan, dia berhenti hanya untuk melihat keadaan dirinya.

"Sepertinya, aku memang sangat perlu mandi."

-Break-

Turun ke dunia manusia seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang bukanlah kebiasaannya. Tugas yang menumpuk di Surga harusnya memberikan alasan cukup untuk seorang Gabriel tetap berada disana. Manik biru yang memiliki cahaya sempurna. Sangat cerah sampai orang lain akan masuk ke pesona Arc-angel dalam sekali tatap. Gambaran tentang cantiknya seorang Angel memang tidak dapat ditulisakan, cukup mengetahui jika mereka memang terlihat sangat indah.

"Aku hanya harus menemui Priest, kan. Mudah saja untuk menambah kesetiaan mereka pada Ayah."

"Eh?, tapi aku belum pernah menemui manusia langsung?! Ahh! Gawat, aku harus bagaimana nanti?"

"Apakah aku bilang halo? Apa kabar? Um, ano., mungkin aku akan tersenyum dan berkata 'Tuhan memberkatimu, anak manusia.'-Ah, tidak, itu terlalu aneh!"

"Aaaa!!! Aku bingung!"

Sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Gabriel berjalan dengan pandangan lurus menatap keadaan kota di dunia manusia ini.

Jika diingat sudah hampir sebulan di Surga, dan itu hampir satu tahun waktu di dunia manusia. Sistem baru yang diambil alih oleh Michael juga dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, meski harus berurusan dengan Dewa penjaga Neraka dalam, Hades, sepertinya semua dalam keadaan baik. Yah, walaupun pihak Angel terpaksa membohongi semua fraksi akan ketiadaan Ayah mereka.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika itu mereka lakukan dan para Priest juga kesatria Salib mengetahui ini, maka kekuatan Angel juga akan menurun drastis akibat hilangnya kepercayaan mereka. Terkadang memang wajar kan, berbohong untuk kebaikan? Bukan hanya kebaikan bagi pihak angel, namun juga bagi seluruh manusia.

"Hahhh~"

Gabriel mendesah pelan. Berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan seperti gereja mungkin? Oke, Gabriel ragu akan itu.

"Apa memang Priest itu ada disini?"

Bertanya pada diri sendiri, Gabriel segera mengenyahkan pertanyaan itu dan memasuki bangunan. Rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi dengan kondisi bangunan hampir roboh, wajar jika angel itu menanyakan keberadaan seorang Priest di tempat kotor itu. Bahkan dia yakin, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mau tinggal disini, kecuali jika mereka memang terpaksa menempatinya.

Langkah kecil membawa Gabriel masuk ke dalam bangunan. Bunyi berdecit akibat pintu bereksel karatan yang bergerak ke dalam. Cahaya langit sore menyeruak disana, menjadikan itu satu-satunya penerangan ditempat tersebut. Mata jernih sang angel menelisir, menjajaki seluruh sudut lapuk yang termakan usia. Iris itu berhenti pada sudut depan kursi panjang di dalam gereja, dia tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari ada sosok anak perempuan kecil yang tengah menunduk dan merapatkan tangan, berdoa.

"Hallo adik kecil." Sapa Gabriel ramah dan berjalan mendekat. Mengabaikan kebisuan yang anak itu tunjukkan, Gabriel mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping anak itu. "Hei... "

"Go-gomen."

"Eh?"

Pandangan itu begitu polos, Gabriel seperti melihat sebuah ketakutan di dalam sana, ketakutan, yang sangat.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!!!"

Permintaan yang terus diulangi sang anak, terus dan terus membuat Gabriel berkerut tidak mengerti. Ada yang aneh, Gabriel tahu itu.

"Tenanglah. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Perlahan, wajah itu mengadah, menunjukkan raut khas anak kecil. Tapi, yang mengejutkan adalah, wajah anak itu yang penuh akan luka lebam. Apa yang terjadi? Itu yang ada dikepala Gabriel. Dia mencoba meneliti lebih jauh namun yang di dapatkan adalah hal yang lebih menyedihkan dimana salah satu kaki anak itu yang hilang.

"G-gomen."

Gabril tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi sungguh, keadaan anak ini sangat memprihatinkan. Tapi...

"Siapa namamu?"

... Gabriel akan mencoba mendekatinya lebih dalam. Karena, walaupun di hadapannya ini hanya anak kecil, namun anak inilah yang telah menariknya kemari. Keinginan yang kuat dan ketulasannyalah yang berhasil membuat Arc-angel sepertinya turun untuk menyapa para pengikut sang ayah.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ketakutan jelas terlihat diwajahnya. Saat Gabriel akan membuka suaranya, kehadiran orang lain membuyarkan semuanya. Pandangan Gabriel teralih ke sudut samping dimana seorang pemuda tengah memejamkan mata tenang.

"Kapan dia datang?" Tanya Gabriel dalam hati. Menunggu beberapa detik sebelum Gabriel dapat melihat sepasang manik merah kosong tanpa cahaya. Bahkan, itu terlalu kosong untuk Gabriel, mata itu seolah tidak memiliki kehidupan sama sekali.

Dalam sejarahnya, Gabriel telah melihat pandangan seperti ini, dapat dia hitung orang yang memiliki pandangan itu. Dan buruknya, semua makluk itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan teramat besar.

Sringggg

Maka, dia tidak harus pandang bulu kan?

"Hmm..???"

Mata merah melirik kesamping dimana sebuah Holy Sword menyentuh kulit lehernya. Dia menghembuskan nafas kecil, dan seketika itu juga Holy Sword Gabriel lenyap tak bersisa. Tanda tanya besar muncul di wajah sang angel, namun itu tidak berarti apapun untuknya.

"Tidak sopan sekali,"

"Maaf, tapi kurasa makluk sepertimu tidak membutuhkan hal semacam itu."

"Yapa.. Benar juga."

Tatapan beradu dalam, Gabriel mencoba menelisik lebih jauh ke dalam mata merah itu.

"J-jangan.."

Cicitan kecil membuyarkan konsentrasi Gabriel. Sang angel menoleh kebelakang dan mendapat sosok pemuda tadi telah berada disamping anak perempuan yang ia temui. 'S-sejak kapan?... Dia yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui pergerakan pemuda itu hanya dapat melongo.

"Tidak apa. Dia hanya bercanda tadi."

"H-hai."

Oke, hal ini semakin membingungkan untuk Gabriel! Sejak kapan anak itu mengenal sosok pemuda misterius itu? Dan, mengapa seolah hanya dia yang terlihat bodoh disini?

"Untuk Arc sepertimu, datang kemari bukanlah hal yang tepat, Gabriel."

"Hah??? K-kau, bagaimana kau tahu aku adalah angel?!" Ya, pasalnya Gabriel tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia adalah malaikat, juga, sepertinya dia tidak mengenalkan namanya.

"Hal yang sama ketika kau menodongkan pedang suci padaku. Dan untuk namamu, dari pancaran energimu saja aku sudah tahu akan identitasmu,"

Ini terlalu aneh. Makluk yang dapat mengetahui bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari Arc-angel hanyalah kaumnya, karena selama ini Gabriel hanya turun untuk menyampaikan beberapa informasi dan tidak pernah menampakkan diri di hadapan fraksi lain. Gabriel melemaskan tubuhnya sesaat, sebagai angel harusnya dia bisa lebih tenang.. Oke.. Walau memang aneh, tapi dia harus tetap tenang.

"Dan untuk ap-"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

Eh!??

"A-aku baik-baik saja, kak. T-tidak perlu khawatir."

Tunggu!!!!

"Kalau begitu, bagus. Sekarang..."

Perkataan ia gantung, sedikit menatap mata anak kecil hingga membuatnya terlelap dalam tidur. Pemuda itu menangkap tubuh mungilnya, mengangkat dan membaringkan pada kursi panjang disana. Sedangkan Gabriel mengernyit heran, antara bingung dan tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu harus membuat si gadis cilik tertidur. Akan bertanya, dan itu dia hentikan dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Energi ini..."

"Kau sudah tahu, kan. Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu. Tapi, pertama aku harus memperkenalkan diri dulu, yah, agar kau mudah memanggilku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Gabriel tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya pada seorang lelaki. Sebagai Arc-angel, memandangi lawan jenis adalah hal terlarang bagi mereka, selain dapat mempengaruhi mental, itu juga dapat menimbulkan nafsu di diri mereka.

"A-ah..."-Maka, mau tidak mau dia harus segera memutus kontak itu. Tapi, walaupun begitu, mengapa, jantungnya bergejolak seperti ini.

"Agar mudah untukmu, kau dapat memanggilku Naruto."

"Na,ruto?"

Sebuang anggukan kecil diberikan oleh sang pemuda. Ia sedikit memandangi Gabriel yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya-Ah, dia baru sadar sekarang, jika dilihat lebih lekat rupanya malaikat itu memiliki wajah yang teramat cantik. Tidak heran jika itu malaikat, karena mau bagaimanapun, mereka akan tetap memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

Daripada itu, dia tidak harus memperhatikan Gabriel lebih jauh. Kedatangannya bukan untuk itu.

Naruto mulai melangkah setelah menciptakan energi pelindung di sekitar tubuh anak kecil tadi. Berhenti sejenak, ia melirik Gabriel yang berada disampingnya. "Kau mau membantuku? Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau memang harus membantuku. Karena bagaimanapun, yang mereka incar itu adalah kau."

Gabriel sedikit terhenyak. Yang mereka incar adalah dia?-"Tapi kenapa?"

Yang Gabriel tahu, energi yang baru saja dia rasakan tadi adalah energi Demonic, dan tidak ada yang memiliki energi itu kecuali para iblis. Atau, jangan-jangan mereka melanggar perjanjian Genjatan Senjata itu?

"Kau pasti tahu tentang perang saudara antara Maou lama dengan Maou baru. Kekalahan Maou lama terhadap Maou baru menyebabkan krisis pada golongan Maou lama. Dan kau tahu sendiri jika Maou lama sangat haus akan perang, kemungkinan mereka ingin memicu kembali agar Great War kembali."

Perkataan Naruto memang benar, Gabriel tidak perlu bertanya apapun karena dia juga mendengar dari Michael akan hal itu. Jika pemuda pirang ini mengatakan demikian, apakah..."Kau, ada dipihak mana?"

Satu pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Naruto merubah tatapannya. Pemuda itu berbalik tanpa menjawab, membuat alis Gabriel berkerut.

"Aku... Ada di pihak 'Takdir'."

.x.

Menatap kebawah dengan tatapan merendah, itu adalah sesosok wanita bersayap kelelawar. Katarea, adalah nama yang cukup dikenal di kalangan iblis tingkat atas. Perannya yang memimpin beberapa pasukan iblis sebagai Leviathan membuatnya sangat disegani. Kekuatan yang besar juga kepiawaianya dalam mengolah strategi membuatnya menjadi salah satu anak emas Rezevim Satan Lucifer. Tapi, itu telah lama berlalu.

Sekarang, hanya ada Katarea sang iblis terbuang.

"Sudah selesai?" Katarea bertanya singkat dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh iblis yang datang dibelakangnya.

"Ya, Gabriel telah dipastikan berada disana."

-Katarea menunjukkan senyum kecil.

"Kita mulai sekarang? Katarea?"

"Tentu saja, Shalba. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan para penghianat busuk itu hancur~nfufufu~"

Gelapnya langit malam semakin mencekam. Dikota yang terlihat sebagai kota mati itu, sebuah penghalang muncul melingkupi. Penghalang yang terlihat sangat berbahaya. Udara semakin menyesakkan ketika ratusan lingkaran raksasa tercipta dilangit.

Ratusan pasukan dengan penutup wajah polos berkerucut berjejer layaknya batallion perang di angkasa, membawa berbagai macam senjata ditangan. Katarea menyeringai kecil, juga Shalba yang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Terlihat berlebihan untuk satu malaikat."

"Ya, tapi aku juga tidak mau membiarkan semua gagal karena aku merehmehkannya. Lagipula, dia adalah Arc-angel, dan gelar itu bukanlah hal yang patut kuremehkan."-Katarea mengangkat sebelah tangannya_darisana muncul semacam tombak bercabang dengan permata di ujungnya.

Shalba mendengus kecil, seperti yang dilakukan Katarea, dia juga memunculkan senjata dari dimensi miliknya. "Lalu, apa kau juga akan menunjukkannya? Pemberian sang Tidak Terbatas?"

"Tidak, kekuatan yang diberikannya tidak dapat kugunakan sekarang."

"Wajar. Kekuatan itu memang sangat besar-hm?" Shalba menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap kebawah. Seseorang muncul dari dalam gereja, dan aura ini... "Ada manusia lain? Bukankah aku hanya meletakkan anak tadi untuk umpan?"

"Itu tidak ada bedanya, Shalba. Kita hanya harus membunuhnya, lagipula satu manusia tidak akan dapat menghentikan kita."

"-Aku tidak akan seyakin itu."

"Ha?!"

"Apa?!"

Dua Akuma menoleh kebingungan, suara baritone dari udara di hadapan mereka membuat mereka terkejut. Apalagi, dengan keberadaan sosok manusia tadi yang kini telah melayang diudara.

Sepasang mata merah mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Dengan disirami cahaya rembulan, sosok Naruto datang bersama aura penuh ancaman.

"Maa... Jadi, siapa yang harus memenuhi takdirnya terlebih dahulu?"

-Cut-


End file.
